


The First Time

by AntivanLeather



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smutty, The lack of grammar is deliberate, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: In a bedroom above the inn Krem and Maryden carve out a little time alone.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Maryden Halewell
Kudos: 3





	The First Time

Krem hopes that no-one is looking too hard at him and Maryden when they disappear upstairs to an inn bedroom. He should probably be worrying about the Inquisitor – but he can’t. All he consider is the beautiful woman whose fingers are entwined with his own. It’s not often that he lives for the moment – he can’t in his line of work. This is a rare opportunity, so when she whispered into his ear that she wanted to find a private room for them both, and if he was up for that, it didn’t even take a moment to say yes. Then they’re kissing, and he’s fumbling for the door handle, and they’re still kissing. This is wonderful. Her lips slide over his skin and he’s kissing her neck. They could be taking this slow, but its escalating quickly and for one of the only times in his life he doesn’t mind. There’s a wonderful comfort knowing that she accepts him. He looks for conformation before he starts peeling off her clothes and she does likewise before she starts fiddling with his armour and they’re both laughing as she struggles with the straps so he helps her. Then they’re nude in front of each other and kissing again and it’s so hot he could do this forever. She lays kisses against his collarbone as he pants. Then their foreheads are touching and she asks for consent before she slides her tongue into his mouth and he gasps wordlessly, slipping his inside hers. He drinks up her little noises just as she drinks up his. Their hands are slipping over each other’s bodies and he doesn’t want this to end then they’re stumbling towards the bed, sweeping the sheets off. Then her warmth leaves his mouth and he’s mildly disappointed before she starts laying kisses along his body and he’s squirming with the anticipation of pleasure and he really ought to return the favour but he can’t reach her body when she’s kissing him just so. She asks for confirmation before she gently presses his body down on bed and starts trailing her hands along his body occasionally peppering his skin with kisses. He’s never done anything as drawn out as this and oh it’s wonderful. Her kisses have taken her lips on a journey down his body and she looks up again asking for permission to touch his cunt and he freely gives it to her so she plays with his folds and dark curly hair and finds his clit with ease stroking him before she sinks fingers inside massaging him. He squeals his hips lifting of the bed while she continues to touch him driving him up and up and up until with a small cry he’s over body pressing into the bed body already sheened and heavy already slightly sleepy. Then she’s looking at him again asking permission to lend his cunt her mouth and he grants it easily. She parts his lips easily before her tongue replaces her fingers. It’s stroking him easily, expertly like her fingers were doing mere minutes before, circling his clit tasting his moisture and he moans lightly hands crinkling the bedsheets while her tongue slips inside pressing just so while her fingers gently press his clit again and she shifts yet again. He’s crying her name already and hasn’t even come yet. He’s getting there can feel it building inside him while she continues to work him with her tongue and fingers massaging him. He’s panting now trying not to be too loud out of deference to the other patrons but that all goes out the window when she gives a final press of her finger, push of her tongue and his hips buck up off the bed and he fair screams her name his orgasm a shuddering flash. Then he’s falling limply to the bed before rolling over and asking if she wants him to return the favour. She must feel as turned on as he was scare minutes ago and he’s found his beautiful release. She lies down for him legs spread and he looks to her for consent before he starts to touch her as she did him. She yelps much as he did and starts begging him “oh Krem oh Krem oh Krem” before he asks if she can slip his tongue into her. Her voice is breathy but she grants her assent so he does so and he starts moving it around her entrance and her cries are growing more frequent more frantic so her inserts it and moves a finger to her clit and continues to touch her while she continues to breathe his name. He continues his attentions loving the little noises that she makes before her hips shudder and breathes his name his full name not his nickname “Cremisius” she breathes “oh oh oh Cremisius Maker that was wonderful you’re wonderful so so good”. He separates from her briefly before curling up next to her on damp sheets. Her body is sweat-slick and she’s starting to shiver so he retrieves a blanket from the floor and wraps it around them both. Her hair is messy but he thinks that she’s never looked as beautiful as she does now, sex-flushed. He imagines that he looks much the same. They need to move eventually for there’s a weight in his bladder indicating that he needs to piss but he can’t be arsed right now so he tucks himself up next to his lover, curling his body against hers.


End file.
